marvelfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stupendous Spider-Man
The Stupendous Spider-Man is an American computer-animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The series being in Spider-Man's lesser know enemies while its also being in some of his well known foes. Synopsis Characters * Jason Ritter as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Spidercide * Misty Lee as Aunt May Parker * Will Wheaton as Harry Osborn * Dana Seltzer as Mary Jane Watson * Dove Cameron as Gwen Stacy, Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman * Ian Sirclair as Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom * Ogie Banks as Randy Robertson * Andrew Kishino as Kenny "King" Kong * Alanna Ubach as Liz Allen * Cree Summer as Glory Grant * Brina Palencia as Sally Arvil * Mae Whitman as Debra Whitman * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Kevin Michael Richardson as Robbie Robertson * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Betty Brant * Robin Aktin Downes as Ned Leeds * Tricia Helfer as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy * Mary Faber as Detective Jean DeWolff * Elisa Gabrielli as Dr. Ashley Kaflka * Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard, Man-Wolf * Kath Soucie as Dr. Martha Connors * Max Burkholder as Billy Connors * Grey Griffin as Claire Cooper, Donna Diego/Scream * Alan Rachins as Norman Osborn * Charles Duckworth as Hobie Brown/Prowler, Hobie Brown/Spider-Punk * Josh Keaton as Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider * Neil Patrick Harris as Richard Parker * Maggie Q as Mary Parker * Brian Blooms as Steven Rogers/Captain America * Eric Loomis as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Dave Boat as Thor Odinson, Ben Grimm/Thing * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast * Gabriel Mann as Bruce Banner * Colleen Villard as Janet van Dyne/Wasp * Wally Wingert as Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man * Chris Cox as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Laura Bailey as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * James Patrick Stuart as Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X * James Marsters as Scott Summers/Cyclops * Kari Whalgren as Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Maria Hill * Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman * Liam O'Brien as Warren Worthington III/Angel, Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler, Johann Schmdt/Red Skull * Steven Blum as James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Donald Callaham/Squid * Susan Dalian as Ororo Munore/Storm * Danielle Judovits as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat * Phil LaMarr as Remy LeBeau/Gambit, Wyndell Dichinson/Bloodshed * Kieren van den Blink as Anna Marie/Rogue * Nolan North as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus, Alistair Symthe/Spider-Slayer * Scott Menville as Sean Cassidy/Banshee * Cam Clarke as Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic * David Kaufman as Johnny Storm/Human Torch * Erin Torpey as Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman * Loren Lester as Danny Rand/Iron Man * John Eric Bentley as Luke Cage * James C. Mathis III as T'Challa/Black Panther * Mark Elizabeth McGlynn as Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * * Donald Glover as Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man * Ashleigh Ball as Mayday "May" Parker/Spider-Girl * Benjamin Diskin as Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099, Peter Porker/Spider-Ham * Scott Porter as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir * Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker/Mangaverse Spider-Man * Daran Norris as John Jameson, Dr. Kevin Trench/Nightwatch, Abner Jenkins/Beetle, Gerald Stone/Stone * Armin Shimmerman as Green Goblin * Jeffery Combs as Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus * Diedrich Bader as Herman Schultz/Shocker * Jim Cummings as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter * Matt Lanter as Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom * Scott Cleverdon as Cletus Kasady/Carnage * Tom Kenny as Roland Hilliard/Superchanger * Vanessa Marshell as Janice Yanizeski/Joystick * Rick D. Wasserman as Desmond Charne/Mirage * Brian George as Miles Warren/Jackal * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Kaine Parker * Travis Willingham as Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern * Troy Baker as Jacob Eishorn/Styx * David Kaye as Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Gustav Fiers/Gentleman * Stephan Stanton as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * John DiMaggio as Hammerhead, Alexander O'Hirn/Rhino, Maxwell Markham/Grizzly * Miguel Ferrer as Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane * Keith David as Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone * George Takeri as Martin Li/Mr. Negative * Glenn Steinbaum as Dimitri Kravinoff/Chameleon * Jim Meskiman as Living Brain * Ron Perlman as Mark Markley/Fusion * Rob Paulsen as Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang * Greg Ellis as Fritz von Meyer/Swarm * Charlie Schlatter as James Sanders/Speed Demon * Michael Rosenbaum as Jalome Beacher/Slyde * Tara Strong as Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit * Michael Leon-Hooley as Hippo * Clancy Brown as Hubert Carpenter/Walrus * Seth MacFarlane as Thomas Duffy/Polestar, Jackson Arvad/Will o's the Wisp, Anton Miguel Rogriguez/Tarantula * Rachael MacFarlane as Frances Louise Barrison/Shriek * Max Mittelman as Norton G. Lester/Looter * Gray Anthony Williams as Carlos LaMuetro/Black Tarantula * Nicole Oliver as Kateri Deseronto/Coldheart * * * Graham McTarvish as Loki Fauleyson * * Episodes Season 1 # "With Great Powers" - After two mounts of being the masked superhero, Spider-Man, Peter Parker begins to remember how he become Spider-Man in the first time. Than, he finds himself battling his first ever supervillain, Superchanger, who he learns his secrets that he was an former OsCorp scientist who was kicked due to that he almost kills someone while testing out the suit. Meanwhile, Peter is looking for a job to helps his Aunt May. Than, he finds a job at the Daily Bugle. # "Spider-Man vs. the Walrus" - When an lowlife criminal named Hubert Carpenter is sick and tired of Spider-Man always putting in jail a lot of times. Than, his boss, an crime boss know as the Gentleman give him a serum where its would make him super strong. But however, Hubert gets turn into an monstrous humanoid walrus where the public dubbed him, "the Walrus" where he plans on destroying the man who puts in him a lot of time; Spider-Man! # "Enforcement" - As Spider-Man try to find out who the Gentleman is. But, he is forced to battles the Enforcers, who has been sent by the Gentleman to take care of him. Meanwhile, Peter is forced to helps his bully, Flash Thompson to pass a test. # "Where Crawl the Lizard" - When an OsCorp scientist, Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors uses lizards DNA to regrow back his lost right arm after an terrible accident. However, its may not only grow his arm. But, its has turn him into an monstrous lizard where Spider-Man must make a cure for poor Connors before it's two late. # "The Spider and the Beetle" - As Spider-Man almost finding out who the Gentleman is, he start to realizing that an rich man named Gustav Fires and the Gentleman are one and the same one after meeting Gustav where he being in his number one hitman, the Beetle to finish him off, once and for all. # "Double Troubles" - After getting rid of the Gentleman, Spider-Man encounter his other hitmen, Coldheart and the Boomerang where they stark working together to easily defeats him. Now, Spider-Man must think of a way of how to defeats the two villains beofre they can think of a way of how to break their boss out of jail. Meanwhile, Peter goes on a date with the new girl, Sophia Sanduval. # "The Mysterious Mysterio" - When someone posing as Spider-Man robs a bank, as Spider-Man trying to find out who framed him. An mysterious new hero named Mysterio arrives where he tells J. Jonah Jameson that he would defeats Spider-Man. After being defeated by Mysterio, Spider-Man learns that Mysterio was the one who framed him where he must defeats him and clear his name, once and for all. Note: This episode is based on The Amazing Spider-Man #13. # "Six Against One" - When the Gentleman, the Enforcers, Mysterio, the Beetle, Coldheart, Superchanger, the Walrus, and the Boomerang all break out of jail where the Gentleman sent Beetle, Coldheart, Boomerang, Mysterio, the Walrus, and Superchanger to become a team know as the Sinister Six where they on a mission to destroy the one who puts them in bars; Spider-Man! Spidey learns that they are a lot stronger as they start working together as one where he must beats one by one. # "Armed and Dangerous" - When an scientist named Dr. Otto Octavius was caught in an terrible lab accident where his four robotic arms fused to his nervous system where he become the supervillain know as Dr. Octopus. Now, Spider-Man must stop him before he plans on taking over the world with his four robotic arms. Meanwhile, Peter wanders if he would tells Sophia that he's Spider-Man. # "The Terrible Threats of the Living Brain!" - When Peter's science teacher, Dr. Petty developed a robot know as the Living Brain as a demonstration of its ability to solve any problem, when the students asks the robot about Spider-Man's secret identity. But however, the robot was deduced when its didn't reveal Spider-Man's true identity where he gives Peter an mathematical code. Than, two workmen was hired to transport it where they overhear the Living Brain's ability to answer anything, they decides to steal its. However, they accidentally switch its ti defense mode where the robot tearing thought the school. Now, Spider-Man must stop him but however, he is forced to fight Flash Thompson. # "The Kingpin" - # "Follow the White Rabbit" - # "Revealed" - # "The Hippo's Strikes" - # "Return of the Lizard" - # "Where Strike the Tarantula" - # "An Shocking Outcome" - # "Something Fantastic" - # "All in Black" - # "The Living Brain's Returns" - # "The New Sinister Six" - When Dr. Octopus, the Living Brain, Tarantula, the Shocker, the White Rabbit, and the Hippo formed together as an new Sinister Six where they plans on destroying Spider-Man where the original Sinister Six failed to destroy him. # "Answer This" - # "Date Night" - # "Mysterio's Mystery Maze" - # "Redemption" - # "We Are Venom!" - Season 2 # "The Spider and the Green Goblin" - # "Kraven the Hunter" - # "The Return of Dr. Octopus" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - # "" - Season 3 # Category:Billy2009